What if?
by Co chan
Summary: What if Katara hadn't flipped out when she discovered Iroh's tea shop? Well here is a possible scenario :P OOC Zutara Oneshot


_Hey guys Co chan here._

_Sorry its bin so long since ive written but uni has been pretty hectic, especially with the EI going through the state atm... ARGH!!!  
Anyway a different fic, a different anime yet again. Hope you guys enjoy it. It was only a quickie so let me know if it isn't good enough._

_Talk to yas soon_

* * *

DISCLAIMER

Co chan: I do not own Avatar but I wish I owned Zuko... swoons and starts drooling

Sokka: someone get a bucket

Katara: don't worry I got it...

Katara washes Co chan away

Co chan: Aieeeeeeee!!!

On to the fic...

* * *

Katara was walking back from the council meeting, carrying a scroll for the general of the Earth Kingdom with Momo in tow. As they were walking they happened upon a pleasant little tea shop. 

"What do you think Momo, I think the general can wait while we have some refreshments," she commented to the lemur.

Walking into the shop she froze at the sight before her. There, calling out orders to the tea maker was none other than the fire bender prince Zuko.

Rage and shock built up and she cried out, "can we never be rid of you?!"

Zuko looked up to see who the voice belonged to but was met with an empty space and the customers looking out the door.

'I could have sworn that sounded like…. No it couldn't have been. Stop being paranoid Zuko,' he pondered to himself as he looked out the door.

* * *

Katara delivered the scroll to the general and then headed back in the direction of the tea shop. 

'I'm going to see what he's up to myself,' she inwardly declared.

When she arrived she sat outside the entrance, waiting for Zuko to emerge.

It was mid-evening by the time Zuko had begun to close up the shop.

"Uncle, I'm just going to put out the entrance lamps," he called out.

A muffled confirmation was all he received. He sighed; his uncle was probably working on a new flavour of tea. He smiled to himself as he walked towards the door. As soon as he had placed one foot outside he heard a whip-like sound which was followed by a burning sensation of his ear. Hand over his ear, he looked up. There standing in front of him was the avatar's water woman; he tried to recall her name. He was snapped out of his reverie by her sharp tone.

"What are you doing here Zuko?"

He looked at her, his one eyebrow raised, "why I'm closing up shop, if you're here for some tea you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"I am not here for tea and you know what I mean. What are you doing in Earth Kingdom?!" Katara yelled.

She realised he wasn't listening to her; all he was doing was staring at her.

She was about to yell again when his voice interrupted.

"We've never been formally introduced before, have we water bender?"

Her eyes grew wide at the question, "umm what?"

"Well you know my name but I don't know yours," he chided.

"Why would you need to know my name, you'd probably forget it anyway," she snapped.

"I'd never forget it," he stated quietly.

To Katara's shock Zuko had moved so he was almost within arms reach of her.

'When did that happen? How…'

"I'm here for a second chance, is not everyone entitled to one?"

She just gaped at him, and then her fury overrode the shock.

"You are fire nation scum! You cause nothing but pain and sorrow. Why should you deserve a second chance?!" she practically screeched.

Zuko just continued to watch her. All of a sudden he had a hold of her wrist and her water whip dropped to the ground, pooling in the dirt.

"What do you think you are doing? Let go of me!!"

She tried to free her hand to recreate the water whip but was unable to go against his grip. Zuko lifted her hand up and placed her palm upon his scar. Instead of a cold cheek her hand was engulfed by an abnormal heat. She yelped in surprise and looked at Zuko. His eyes had softened and were seemingly pleading.

"This is my memory of the fire nation and the reminder that I am unwanted by my family," he explained quietly.

"Wait... your family did that to you?" she questioned, no longer struggling.

"Well my father to be exact."  
"Didn't your mother try to stop him?"  
As Katara asked the question, it was as though a cloud passed over Zuko's face.

"My mother…"

"She died didn't she?" Katara continued.

Zuko only nodded.

"I know what that's like… my mother was killed by the fire nation," she explained, her free hand wandering to the necklace she wore.

Zuko looked at her wide-eyed and took a step back, dropping her hand.

"So that's why you hate me so much," he mused.

"I don't hate you..." she burst out.

A blush then roamed across her cheeks. He looked at her curiously.

"What I mean is I don't hate you, just what you stand for," she covered.

"Stood for," Zuko corrected.

"Well for quite some time when I thought of the fire nation I pictured you," she commented.

"Not the nicest of images I imagine," he said with almost a laugh.

She smiled, "I must say the Zuko image now is far more appealing, especially the hair."

Zuko went slightly wide-eyed at that comment.

A voice called out from inside, "Lee, what's taking you so long nephew?"

The voice grew steadily louder until a head poked out the entrance, "your after work tea is ready."  
As Iroh took in the scene before him a small smile appeared on his face.

"Lee?" Katara questioned looking back to Zuko.

"It's my earth kingdom name," he explained.

"And this is my uncle…" he paused waiting for his uncle to introduce himself.

His uncle just stood there slightly gaping.

"You've forgotten your earth kingdom name again haven't you? You can't just keep making up a new one, people will get confused and then suspicious!" Zuko ranted.

Katara laughed at the scene unfolding before her.

"Well my earth kingdom and every kingdom name is Katara."

As Zuko turned his attention back to Katara, his uncle snuck quietly back inside.

"It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Katara," Zuko said with a bow and a hint of a smile.

A tingle went up Katara's spine as he said her name.

"Umm, I should probably be going. Don't want your tea to go cold now," she said with a grin.

Zuko smirked at the statement.

"Your friends will start to worry huh?"

"Actually they've gone away for a while so I'm by myself… with the exception of Momo that is," she replied pointing out the lemur sitting on a nearby rooftop.

"Well if you get some time why don't you drop in? You can have some tea on the house," he said, his gold eyes burning with humour.

Katara smiled, "thanks, I might just take you up on that offer. This city gets pretty lonely."

"I know what you mean."

For a moment burning gold met sparkling blue, sending a tingle through the two teens bodies.

"Anyway, I'll maybe see you tomorrow," she said and started to turn away.

"Katara wait…" Zuko grabbed her hand once more and turned her to face him.

Next thing she knew his lips were ever so softly on hers. She closed her eyes and before she knew it he had pulled away, ending the sweet kiss. She slowly opened her eyes but still caught the red tinge on his face. He looked at her and saw she was also blushing.

"So… see you tomorrow?" Zuko queried.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Katara replied airily.

As she turned away she put her fingers to her lips and sighed.

Zuko watched the water bending beauty walk away, an actual smile gracing his features. He turned to go inside momentarily thinking of his uncle, 'time to face the music.'

* * *

_Hey guys, hope you all like it.  
Was wondering if anyone thinks I should make this into a 2 part or just leave it how it is?  
Anyway let me know so PLZ REVIEW!!!  
Love you all xox_


End file.
